1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to disposable garments.
2. Prior Art
The need for clean underwear is almost universal. Most people prefer to change into clean underwear at least once a day, and more frequently in hot and humid areas that promote perspiration. Preparing clean underwear is usually not a problem at home, but it may be very inconvenient when traveling, camping, etc.
Many types of disposable underwear have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,636 to Lunt discloses a disposable brief comprised of a single panel folded at the crotch and connected at the sides. It has no fly, which makes urinating inconvenient. The waist has no opening, so that entry is also inconvenient. Further, the flat crotch area does not provide enough room for comfort.
A pair of disposable boxer shorts is comprised of a back panel, a right front panel, and a left front panel made of a strong tissue paper. The back panel has a crotch between leg portions. Each front panel has a leg portion with a half crotch along an inside edge. The shorts are made by folding down and securing the top edges of all the panels, folding and pressing the inside edge of the left front panel, joining the lower portions of the inner edges of the left and right panels with a seam to form a fly above the seam, securing the edges of the half crotches on the front panels to the corresponding edges of the crotch on the back panel, attaching the front panels to the back panel at the sides, and attaching adhesive strips to the front panels at the waist.